Ichigo's Advantage
by Happy Happy Punk
Summary: It suddenly occurred to Rukia how everything revolved around Ichigo when she was in this word. Oneshot. IchiRuki


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. But I do own this $20 bill!

Random Person: Hey, that's mine! Thief!

Sorrow's Love: Or…maybe not.

**Ichigo's Advantage**

Rukiaflipped through the new fashion magazine she had made Ichigo buy for her absently, growing bored with its contents. Discovering new things about the style in Ichigo's world had been amusing at first, but after awhile the ridiculous amount of bare skin and _if you don't wear this, no one will talk to you! You'll be all alone! Buy now!_'s had started to irritate her. She thought briefly about trying to operate the "computer"-thingy Ichigo had been trying to teach her, but scoffed at the thought of inappropriate pop-ups and porn sights. There were so many of 'em you couldn't move the mouse ma-bob without accidentally stumbling upon one, she had told Ichigo once. He had agreed with a small chuckle. Maybe she should find a good show on the TV do-hicky Ichigo was…

Ichigo.

It suddenly occurred to Rukia how everything revolved around Ichigo when she was in this word. Hell, hadn't she even called it "Ichigo's world" earlier? Even when she was in soul society she was forced to think about him. "There's the hole **Ichigo **blew through the wall when he came, there's a guy with scars all over him from when he fought **Ichigo**, there's the execution grounds **Ichigo **destroyed when he rescued me…"

It was almost funny how much Rukia thought about him. Almost. Then it was strange and pathetic and hinted at things Rukia would rather not investigate further. Ever.

The sound of the door being thrown open snapped Rukia back to Ichig-the _real _world. Wait, then what did that make Soul Society? The fake world?

Screw it. It was Ichigo's world.

Rukia tossed her magazine aside and looked up to see who it was.

Speak of the devil. It was Ichigo.

"Onee-san!"

Nevermind. It was only Kon.

Kon jumped at her, his arms tightly wrapping around the girls slim waist. But instead of burying his head in her chest like perverted Kon would usually do, his face ended up nestled comfortably in her shoulder.

Rukia mentally shrugged it off.

"Onee-san!" he repeated excitedly.

"Hello, Kon," she greeted. A thought struck her suddenly, and she pushed Kon off her a bit so that she could see his face. His arms stayed securely around her middle.

"What happened? Why are you in Ichigo's body? Was he attacked by a hollow? Is he okay?!" Rukia asked worriedly, almost frantically.

"Calm down, Onee-san. He's just…training, is all."

"Oh."

The back of Rukia's mind wondered why she didn't just push Kon away like all the other times, but something about his embrace this time was…comforting. Not childish or sick-minded like it usually was.

He buried his head back in her shoulder and Rukia ran her fingers through his spiky orange hair, her brain not even processing the small movement.

"Hey Onee-san…why have you been acting so stressed out lately?" Kon asked, his voice muffled.

Rukia jumped a bit, startled by the question. "Just thinking too much, I guess," she answered hastily, hoping he would leave the matter alone.

"'Bout what?"

So much for that.

Rukia considered lying to him, or ignoring the question altogether. It would be easy, just tell him it was none of his business and push him off.

But his grip was tight enough to convince Rukia she wasn't leaving until she gave him a reasonable answer. Besides, she needed to tell _someone._ And who else was she going to listen and not act awkward around her later?

"Ichigo, I guess."

The boy snuggling up to her drew a sharp breath, but Rukia didn't notice.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well…everything seems to revolve around him, all the time."

"You mean he's self-absorbed?"

"No, no…I just mean…I don't know, it sounds so stupid…"

Kon waited patiently for her to find the right words.

"I suppose you could say I…" she winced, "…think about him all the time."

Stupidest, corniest, most pathetic thing she had ever said. Put it on a note, label it _shit I must never say again_, and stick it on the fridge. Bang head repeatedly while kicking self.

"If that's all, why are you so stressed?"

"Just frustrated with myself."

Because his head was practically buried in her shoulder, Rukia missed the grin slowly spreading across the boys face.

"Don't be."

"I can't help it…and you can't tell anyone, Kon! Especially Ichigo. He'd be so freaked out…"

His grin grew. "Not at all. I think he'd be pretty happy about it, actually."

Rukia looked down suspiciously. That didn't sound like something Kon would say.

He slowly let go of her waist, almost as if he didn't want to. When he finally stood up and looked at her, his expression was warm and so un-Kon like Rukia's eyes widened.

"See ya, Rukia."

He walked over to the window and had jumped out in a flash, leaving Rukia to contemplate what had just happened. When was the last time she had heard Kon call her Rukia?

Only a few seconds later, the bedroom door opened, revealing a very ticked stuffed lion.

"That Ichigo bastard! Tying me up to the kitchen table's leg like that! When I find him, I…Onee-san!"

"K-…Kon?!"

Kon jumped up and nestled his stuffed face in her chest, before slipping because his arms were too stubby to reach around her and his precious Onee-san was too absent minded to hold him in place (like she would anyway).

Kon looked at Rukia's startled expression. "Did that Ichigo do something bad to you while I wasn't here to protect you?! Did he?!" he asked, tears flowing from his beady eyes.

Rukia didn't bother to answer, but got up to walk over to the window. She stuck her head out, but there was no sign of anyone outside the room. She sat down hard on Ichigo's bed, blocking out Kon's frantic sobbing.

_Could that have been…?_

_No. There's no way._

Rukia nodded sternly, her mind set. That was not Ichigo. Kon was trying to trick her. Or something. There had to be a reasonable explanation. Anything was more reasonable than that being Ichigo.

Rukia walked to where she had thrown her magazine, picking it up and laying on Ichigo's bed even though she knew he hated it when she did. She glanced at the contents briefly, an article of clothing catching her eye. A girl in Ichigo's class had that shirt. She put the magazine back down, glancing at Ichigo's desk. Her note pad rested on it, filled with the drawings Ichigo teased her about so much. Flipping through them, a picture of an ice cream cone caught her eye; she had drawn it after Ichigo had taken her to the ice cream parlor to try some. It had been a funny trip, Ichigo had…

Ichigo.

Damn, she was doing it again.

( . )

**A/N: Well, that's my first Bleach fanfic ever; hopefully there will be more to come. Comment, pwetty pwease! And until next time, ja ne!**


End file.
